


sebuah perasaan hangat dan kecupan

by fleurfiore



Category: Desert5, UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurfiore/pseuds/fleurfiore
Summary: "can i kiss you?"tentang perasaan aneh dan kecupan yang diberikan olehahemsepasang sahabat.
Relationships: mmhanszd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sebuah perasaan hangat dan kecupan

_"can i kiss you?"_ mingming tidak habis pikir dengan ide random sahabatnya. dia mengerutkan keningnya, menyuarakan sebuah kebingungan dalam diam.

"entahlah, _i just want to proof something_ " mingze membalas pertanyaan yang tidak mingming utarakan, bersahabat sejak lama memang cukup membantu dalam memahami satu sama lain. "tapi aku tidak memaksa kok. semisal kamu tidak berkenan ya tidak usah"

 _"and you will looking for someone else to kiss? like how you always do"_ mingze terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat singkat namun cukup menusuk itu kemudian dia menarik mingming ke dalam dekapannya.

"hey, jangan ungkit hal itu. aku sekarang sudah tidak begitu kok"

mingming mengangguk pelan dan merespon dengan gumaman kecil. dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu mingze, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup pelan wangi tubuh sahabatnya itu. 

kalau mingming disuruh untuk mendeskripsikan wanginya, mungkin dia akan menjawab air terjun. entah kenapa perfume yang dipakai mingze selalu menyegarkan dan menenangkan. wanginya segar tapi tidak menusuk indera penciumannya dan ketika mingming menciumnya, dia selalu merasakan kesejukan dengan sedikit sentuhan extreme yang _terkadang_ membuat jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih kencang.

pernah satu kali ia dan teman-temannya sudah pernah mencoba perfume yang sama一 untuk eksperimen katanya tapi entah kenapa hasilnya tidak sebagus ketika mingze memakainya. 

mungkin memang perfume itu hanya hanya tercipta untuk mingze atau mungkin mingming terlalu terbiasa mencium aromanya di tubuh mingze jadi ketika dialihkan ke orang lain, ada perasaan asing yang tidak ia sukai. bahkan ketika ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"oh iya, mau membuktikan apa? maksudku, kamu tadi bilang ingin menciumku karena ingin membuktikan sesuatu" mingming menarik pelan tangan mingze, memainkan jari-jarinya dan tersenyum samar.

mereka selalu berpikir bahwa mereka murni sahabat dan keduanya seratus persen yakin tidak akan ada perasaan lebih dari itu diantara mereka. ya memang mereka terkadang berpelukan atau saling memanjakan satu sama lain dan tidur bersama (secara harfiah) tapi tidak pernah terlintas kalau akan ada satu hal yang lebih intim dari itu semua.

untuk mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan adalah cara bersenang-senang dan menyalurkan afeksi satu sama lain.

"aku tidak bisa bilang karena aku masih... ragu? tapi serius ini bukan hal yang terlalu urgent kok jadi bisa kapan saja atau kalau kamu tidak mengijinkan ya sudah"

mingming diam sebentar dan berpikir singkat, dia melepaskan tangannya dari jari-jari mingze dan menatap mata sahabatnya dengan senyuman kecil 

_"well, go on"_

"eh? apa?"

_"kiss me"_

"serius kalau kamu tidak mau, tidak usah. aku tau kalau kamu tidak bisa menolak permintaanku tapi untuk kali ini, kalau kamu merasa tidak mau dan keberatan dengan ideku, jangan dipaksakan"

"mingze dengar. pertama, aku mengijinkan berarti aku mengijinkan. kedua, aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran, setelah kamu menemukan jawaban yang kamu cari, beri tahu aku segera dan ketiga, kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu jadi tidak ada celah untuk berkata tidak. _now you can kiss me"_

mingze menghela nafas, sedikit menyesal karena menyuarakan ide gilanya begitu saja.

"mingming"

_"this is your last chance"_

_"alright then, i'm sorry for doing this, okay buddy?"_

"hmm iya, cepatlah"

mingze mengangguk pelan, menangkup pipi mingming dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusapnya pelan, matanya menatap ke mata mingming yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat bersinar dengan cantiknya walaupun terkadang tatapannya seolah ingin menenggelamkan seseorang. 

wajahnya mendekat dan dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mingming menyapu wajahnya. dari jarak sedekat ini, ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. lebih dari biasanya, menyesakkan tetapi terasa menyenangkan.

ada sedikit perasaan tidak yakin yang memintanya untuk berhenti tapi mingze tidak bisa melakukan itu. dia tidak mau berhenti.

hembusan nafas mingming makin terasa ketika mingze berhasil mengecup pelan bibir mingming, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba memikirkan deskripsi yang tepat untuk perasaan aneh ini.

bibir keduanya hanya bertemu, menempel pelan tanpa ada pergerakan yang lebih dari itu. hanya saling merasakan kehangatan ditengah hujan deras yang sedari tadi turun.

ada sebuah perasaan membingungkan ketika permukaan bibir mereka bertemu. rasanya seperti ada percikan kecil di dalam hati mereka yang perlahan membakar dan membuat seluruh tubuh terasa panas.

mingming mengangkat pelan tangannya, sedikit keraguan muncul tapi dia tetap bergerak untuk mengusap pelan pipi mingze, membiarkan dirinya dan sahabatnya merasakan kecupan ini sebelum akhirnya mingze menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya.

"sudah?" mingze mengangguk pelan tetapi ekspresi wajahnya membuat mingming sedikit tidak nyaman. wajah mingze seperti menggambarkan kekecewaan dan hal tersebut ikut berdampak kepadanya.

"kalau sudah..." mingming mengusap pelan pipi mingze, jemarinya turun untuk mengusap rahang serta dagunya "...bisa jelaskan apa yang mau kamu cari tadi?" 

matanya terpaku kepada bibir mingze. dengan satu senyum kecil, ibu jarinya menyapu pelan bibir bawah dan atasnya secara lembut dan bergantian. dia ingin menghapus jejak tak kasat mata yang ditinggalkan oleh kecupan singkat itu.

mingze menggeleng dan langsung memeluk mingming dengan erat. membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu mingming, membiarkan tangan mingming mengusap rambut dan tengkuknya.

"aku... tidak... aku tidak tahu... rasanya aneh..."

"hmm begitu..." mingming hanya bergumam kecil sebagai respon dan tangannya yang mengusap kepala mingze pun berhenti. dia menepuk bahu mingze dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang sedikit bergeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"rasanya aneh tapi aku menyukainya..." mingze berbisik pelan, mingming dapat merasakan telinganya memanas dan debaran jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali kemudian mingze melanjutkan "aku menyukai perasaan ini. aku menyukai saat jantungku berdebar seperti ini. aku menyukai saat ada rasa hangat ketika bersama denganmu. rasanya aneh karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya tapi aku sendiri tidak paham apa yang aku rasakan. aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya tapi aku... aku menyukaimu"

mingming tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mingze bisa sangat amat polos ketika menyangkut perasaannya sendiri dan mingming merasa gemas dengan hal itu. pelan-pelan mingming melepaskan pelukan mereka, masih dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya, ia membetulkan posisinya dan menangkup wajah mingze dengan kedua tangan.

mingze menatapnya bingung, dalam hati ia merasa takut kalau apa yang barusan ia bilang akan berdampak pada persahabatan mereka, ia takut kalau perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan akan membuat mingming menjauh darinya.

mingming mengecup pelan kening mingze, mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dan ujung hidungnya, bibirnya bergantian mengecupi kedua pipi mingze kemudian bibirnya dengan lembut. sebuah ciuman ringan seperti yang tadi mingze berikan, namun terasa lebih lembut dan senyuman mingze seketika terukir saat mingming mengecup bibir mingze berkali-kali.

sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya, mingming menggesek pelan hidungnya ke hidung mingze, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"aku juga merasakan perasaan aneh itu, debaran dan perasaan hangat itu dan aku menyukainya. aku tidak mau kamu mengetahui perasaan konyol ini dan segala macamnya karena apa yang aku rasakan sama seperti apa yang kamu rasakan tapi iya, aku juga menyukaimu"

dalam hati mingze ada satu perasaan dimana dia ingin segera memiliki pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri. ingin menjadikannya lebih dari seorang sahabat. ada perasaan dimana ia ingin merasakan kecupan-kecupan itu lagi dan lagi. ada perasaan dimana ia ingin merasakan kehangatan itu setiap hari. ada perasaan dimana ia merasa bahwa ia harus memiliki mingming sekarang dan selamanya.

mingze kembali menarik mingming ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari hatinya ke seluruh tubuh. menghangatkan hatinya seketika dan membuatnya amat bahagia. dia memeluk mingming dengan sangat erat.

"jadi, _are we boyfriends now?_ " mingze berbisik pelan setelah mengecup pelan bahu mingming.

"menurutmu?"

"menurutmu?"

mereka kedua tertawa sebelum menjawab bersamaan

_"boyfriends"_

**Author's Note:**

> first mmhan fic yang ditulis semalam dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk dan dilanjut pagi ini dalam keadaan masih mengantuk tidak diedit karena saya memang tidak sempat. semisal ada salah penulisan atau kesalahan fatal lainnya, sila tinggalkan pesan ya!


End file.
